1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawer fixing mechanism for a desk, and more particularly to a drawer fixing mechanism for a desk for fixing a drawer to an upper panel serving as a working place without using screws or rivets but using bolts and nuts, thereby preventing a drawer from being deformed and damaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a desk comprises an upper panel providing a working place, a drawer provided under the upper panel and in which books and other items are received, and a stand for supporting the drawer at both sides.
Referring to FIG. 4, a drawer 120 having an interior space 121 therein is secured to the bottom of an upper panel 110 made of wood using screws or rivets.
Since the drawer 120 is fixed to the upper panel 110 by a plurality of screws or rivets, assembling or disassembling work of the desk is complicated and consumes a lot of time. Further, since the bottom surface of the upper panel 110 is usually damaged by such riveting work, the bottom surface of the upper panel cannot be used instead of the upper surface of the panel in the case that the upper surface of the upper panel is damaged.
Accordingly, to solve the problem above, a stand 130 is used. That is, the drawer 120 is simply placed on the stand 130, and the upper panel 110 is placed on the drawer 120. The stand 130 is secured to the bottom surface of the upper panel 110 by bolts and nuts. Therefore, the drawer 120 is not secured to the upper panel 110 and the stands 130. Accordingly, when an external impact is applied to the desk, the drawer 120 is easily separated from the upper panel 110 and/or the drawer 120 can be broken, and the bolt and nut assembly is loosened, so that the upper panel 110 and the stand 130 may be separated.
Further, since the drawer is made of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) resin, it is easily deformed by load etc. and the deformed drawer must be replaced with a new one.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a drawer fixing mechanism for fixing a drawer to a desk, capable of securely fixing a drawer to a desk without using bolts and nuts.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fixing mechanism for fixing a drawer to a desk, in which a contact area between a drawer and an upper panel providing a working place is minimized.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a fixing mechanism for more securely fixing a reinforcement bar to a drawer.
In accordance with the present invention, the above and other objects can be accomplished by the provision of a drawer fixing mechanism for a desk including an upper panel having a plurality of through holes for receiving bolts, a drawer provided under the upper panel, opened at an upper part and a front part, and having an interior space to receive things therein, and a stand provided under the drawer, the fixing mechanism comprising a fixing member outwardly extending along upper edges of the drawer, and having a plurality of insertion holes penetrating from its upper surface to its lower surface and corresponding to the through holes, and an insertion groove at the bottom thereof for receiving an intermediate frame combined with the stand. The fixing mechanism further comprising the intermediate frame combined with the stand for supporting the drawer and having a plurality of connection holes penetrating therethrough and corresponding to the insertion holes, and bolts and nuts for assembling elements of the desk, wherein the bolts are inserted into the through holes of the upper panel, the insertion holes of the fixing member combined with the drawer, and the connection holes of the intermediate frame in order, and wherein the nuts are combined with the respective bolts at the bottom of the intermediate frame.
Preferably, the fixing protrusions 12a may be formed in the insertion groove near its opening.
Preferably, the intermediate frame may have three sides to be opened at its front, and a reinforcement bar may be coupled to both ends of the frame to close the intermediate frame at its front.
Preferably, an upper surface of the fixing member may be rounded.
Preferably, the drawer 120 may have a groove on the bottom surface thereof so as for the reinforcement bar to be inserted into the groove.